


It’s Cold Outside

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: It’s cold outside and the heater in Rey’s room stopped working. She knows she can rely on Finn.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Set after TROS and for obvious reason that scene didn’t happen. We all know what scene.

She squirmed beneath him as he pushed into her wet heat. The warm glow of his bedside light radiated off her as he looked down at her, staring into her eyes, one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. She stared back and her eyes would soften. For a moment they paused, just looking at one another lovingly. His eyes wandered around her face taking in every detail. She was the most beautiful person he knows and he couldn’t believe she was here, with him, sharing this moment.

She reaches up and closes the gap between them locking their lips back together. He immediately kissed her back as he pushed back deep inside her, causing a moan from her into his mouth. 

He set a comfortable pace. It was not agonizingly slow nor was it rushed and quick. Each time he hit her in the right spot, her eyes would roll back accompanied with a moan. His hands wandered down and found her spot and began to run circles around it.

“Come for me Rey, come on.” He whispers into her ear.

“Yes Finn… I’m so close.” She gasps out.

He speeds up his motions, both with his hands and his thrusts. He smiles when he feels she is at the tipping point because he is there too. One last push into her —

The sound of knocking wakes Finn from his sleep and dream. Feeling slightly annoyed, he turns to look at the bedside clock. The time on Ajan Kloss showed he had barely caught a few hours of sleep. 

Rubbing his eyes of the little sleep he did have, he got off the bed and in an half hearted attempt tried to stretch out his muscles. Flipping the switch on his lamp, he walks over to the door and pressed the release. “What is it—“ he does a second look. “Rey? What are you doing here?” She’s just wearing her pajamas which consisted of an oversized shirt, which coincidentally was one of Finn’s, and some shorts. She preferred to sleep light after all. 

“Oh hey Finn. Sorry about waking you up.” She says shyly, feeling a bit guilty. 

“It’s okay.” Finn sighs. He does his best trying to avoids ogling her too much especially after the dream he just had. “What’s wrong?” He questions.

“Nothing… it’s just the heat in my room seemed to stop working.” She says nervously.

“Ah, again?” He shakes his head. “We should get someone to look into it.” It seemed like it was a common occurrence, somehow the power or heat would stop working in Rey’s room and each time she would come to his room. It didn’t help that it was winter in Ajan Kloss, with temperatures reaching below freezing even in the jungle. He didn’t mind, but sometimes he liked to think she did it on purpose, and for now he’ll stick with that. 

“Yeah, you think I can stay here tonight? I’ll get someone to look into it in the morning.” 

“Always. Come on, it’s cold outside.” Finn steps aside and let’s her in. Since she’s been here numerous times before, she goes and lay down on her side. Finn doesn’t mind sharing a bed, especially with her, but sometimes he finds it hard to be lying next to her. He does his best to keep a respectable distance between them. Just friends after all, nothing of it.

Rey tucks herself in and is fast asleep. Finn lies awake next to her, occasionally glancing at her sleeping form. He wishes they could be together, but she’s busy with her Jedi stuff and he’s busy being co-general and the occasional Jedi training with her. He shakes those thoughts away, being friends is just fine by him.

Exhaustion finally begins to overtake him and he finally succumbs to sleep.

Finn is pretty sure he’s in another dream, this time Rey is slinking her hand beneath their shared blanket and under his shorts. Her hands wrapped themselves around his length and starts stroking slowly. “Kriff Rey… yes.” He hisses. 

He jolts from his sleep as it felt so real. His eyes adjust to the dark room and turns to Rey. She’s wide awake. Her hands were where they were in his dreams, wrapped around him. 

“Rey??” He attempts to ask.

She quiets him by kissing him deeply. “Shhh, I’ve felt it Finn. I know you want me. I want you too.” She blushes. “I’ve been there in your dreams,  _ our _ dreams. I love you Finn. I’ve loved you the moment you told me who you were and I loved you even more when you came back for me. Is this okay?”

Finn doesn’t question, he nods and goes back in for a kiss. “I love you too. I loved you ever since that moment I confessed. I love you Rey… this is very okay.” He grins to Rey’s delight who smiles back, a wide smile that Finn loves.

Hours of love making later, they fall asleep in one another’s arms. The best sleep either of them has had ever. 

* * *

Rey is the first to wake. Still tangled in Finn’s arms, she signs contently and breathes in his scent. It smells of their activities last night, he smells like Finn and she would have it no other way. She rests her head against his chest and listens to his heartbeat and closes her eyes.

Moments later Finn awakes. He knows Rey is awake as well. “Was last night real?” 

“It was all real Finn.” She assured him as she moves closer to him.

“Good.” He smiles and pecks her on the lips. “We can stay in bed a bit longer. It’s cold outside after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways. Just me writing something random, again. Trying to get the creative juices flowing again. Have some ideas, just gotta find time to write them. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated as always.


End file.
